Team Happily Ever After
by Condiotti
Summary: Don't worry, while you burn up the dance floor your friends have your back!


**A/N: All right, here is a one shot that I have been wanting to write. Like it or hate it, it has been rattling around in my head for a couple of weeks now. I don't own OUAT nor the song _Sway_ by Michael Buble. Tell me what you think!**

A few weeks after the curse had been broken over StoryBrooke, everyone's memories restored and magic was returned a ball was held in the center of town. This was a party for all to unite against Regina. Almost everyone was here, even Jefferson who volunteered to provide the music. A Mad Hatter he might be, but he had a serious voice that could give Michael Buble a run for his money.

Emma Swan, Savior/Sheriff, mingled through the crowd as a smooth Salsa number started. Sipping her wine she stopped near her mother, Snow White, and Red. Both were huddled together and whispering like teenage girls. "And what are you two whispering about?" Emma questioned as she stepped up to them. Her smile grew bigger as Snow turned pink and Red giggled.

"Oh nothing." Said Snow airily as she buried her face in her own wine glass. Emma raised a disbelieving eyebrow and turned to Red, only the wolf girl wasn't looking at them anymore. Her eyes were glued to the dance floor. "Oh my God." She whispered and fanned herself. Emma and Snow followed her gaze and likewise became hypnotized.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more._

_Like a flower bending in the breeze _

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me._

As Jefferson sang the sultry lyrics, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin began to dance. Soon they commanded the dance floor as their movements reflected the heat and passion of the song.

_Other dancers maybe on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak._

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, Sway me now. _

"Dear Gods, well he certainly has that magic technique." Snow said breathlessly as everyone watched the couple move around the floor. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin moved practically as one being, plastered to each other, as they spun, dipped and swayed to the song.

"You got that right. Looks like magic did him some good." Emma said, beside her Red moaned.

"Yeah, and Belle had the right idea. I'm just mad that I didn't think of it first."

The other two looked at the wolf girl in confusion. In exasperation Red continued. "Think about it." She sighed. "For one, he has more money then the Gods and certainly more magic to take them on. Then on top of that with those moves, can you just imagine what he's like in bed?" Both Emma and Snow burst out laughing and Red turned back to the couple with a smirk.

"I'm sure that there is more to it then that Red. I'm pretty sure they love each other." Snow said after her laughter died down.

"Yeah, True Love and all that." Added Emma. Just as Red made to respond a gruff voice interrupted.

"Excuse me, but there isn't and never was any _True Love_ between my Belle and that demented imp." The three women turned and faced a sour looking Lord Maurice and Gaston.

Red clucked her tongue and flashed her eyes angrily at the pair. "And you would know this how?"

Maurice bristled. "I am her father. I know Belle and I know what is best for her."

"She belongs with the man she loves." Said Snow.

"Again there is no love between those two." Growled Lord Maurice. "Belle just thinks she needs to fulfill her commitment to a dissolved deal and that perverted bastard is taking advantage of her loyal and naïve nature."

"Besides it is me that belongs with Belle, not that crippled old sorcerer." Gaston declared, puffing out her chest.

Snow snorted and looked to the couple still wielded together. "He doesn't look all that crippled to me." Looking back to Gaston her face lost all humor. "And for the record, we have it on good authority, Belle's, that she never wanted you in the first place. She willingly traded herself to Rumpelstiltskin."

"That is what _he_ wants you to believe. Belle would think differently if she knew I rode out to rescue her." Gaston snarled.

"Yeah, and how'd that work for you?" Asked Emma sarcastically.

Gaston sneered. "It would have been fine if that foul mongrel had not cheated and turned me into a rose."

Laughing Emma responded. "I don't think he cheated at all."

"He ignored the rules of engagement!" Said Gaston hotly.

"No, he just defended himself and his property in his own unique way. Here we call that _Make My Day_. And I really think you made his day." Said Emma.

Before Gaston could retort Snow spoke. "Rumpelstiltskin turned you into a rose?" Glancing at the girls she asked in an incredulous tone. "Didn't Belle say that the first present Rumpelstiltskin gave her was a rose?"

Emma snorted in her wine. "Yep. He said that an old beggar woman was selling flowers."

Well, I guess he gets points for originality." Red said. "Not many girls can say that their boyfriends gave them their former fiance turned into a rose."

Lord Maurice, who had been silent, finally spoke. "Enough. Regardless of what you all think, Belle is being bewitched. And as our sovereign, _Queen _Snow White, I demand that you order Rumpelstiltskin to release her."

"Release her? Belle is a grown woman. I can't and won't order her away from the person she loves.", Growled Snow White.

"Grown? Please. Belle is a naïve and innocent child, whose head is filled with fantasies. She needs to be home with people who love and want the best for her." Patronized Maurice.

Red gave a humorless chortle. "With those moves she's making, Belle hasn't been innocent for a while. Neither would I if I had access to Rumpelstiltskin's ass in that leather."

More of Red's mutterings were drowned out as Emma went into full protector mode. "Love her? Want the best for her? You don't know the meaning of any of that. All you want is to be able to control Belle and if you can't you will trade her to Regina to be tortured and used as a pawn against Rumpelstiltskin." Maurice made to interject but Emma kept on going. "For better or worse, those two are in love. And you better believe it buddy, it's True Love. And if you make any move to hurt them or their relationship I promise you that I will let Rumpelstiltskin finish what he started in that cabin. Do you understand me?"

As Emma Swan stared into Lord Maurice's eyes she saw a flash of the scared and helpless florist her had been, tied up and beaten with Gold's cane. "Crystal." He muttered. With a quick nod to Gaston, they both turned and left the three women.

"Wow, Emma." Red said with amazement, while Snow White looked at her daughter with pride.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders. I meant every word. I may have some issues with Rumpelstiltskin, but I'm friends with Belle. And as long as she loves her, I will protect them both." Lifting her glass she toasted. "After all we are _Team Happily Ever After_!"

Red and Snow lifted their glasses as well and clinked them together as Red said, "Amen, sister." Taking sips they all turned to see Rumpelstiltskin and Belle finish their dance in a dramatic tango pose. If one looked close you could see as they were wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together, the simple words spoken.

"I love you, Belle. Forever."

"I lover you too, Rumpelstiltskin. Forever and Always."

**Like it? Hate it? Don't be shy, review! **


End file.
